The present invention relates to a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure, and particularly to a correction pen with correction liquid therein; wherein a pressure adjusting structure is formed at a front end or rear end thereof. Thereby, by the pressure increasing of the ventilating ring and the penpoint cover, a positive pressure is formed in the correction pen so that correction liquid may flow out successfully.
In the conventional correction pens, the correction liquid is filled in a soft container or a hard container. For the correction pen with a soft container, white correction liquid is filled in a soft container, and a penpoint seat is formed at an opening of the container. A center of the penpoint seat is installed with a flow path. The penpoint may touch the place to be coated. At the same time, as the penpoint reduces inwards, the soft container is pressed and thus the correction liquid is extruded out. The prior correction pen with a hard container has a structure like that with a soft container except that a positive pressure is formed in the container. Thereby, as the penpoint touches the place to be coated with correction liquid, by the positive pressure, the correction liquid can be extruded out automatically. As a result, the user is unnecessary to extrude the container (in fact, the user can not extrude it). However, when the correction pen is used through a time period, the positive pressure in the pen will disappear gradually so that a negative pressure is formed in the pen. Consequently, the correction liquid can not be extruded out automatically, and thus the correction liquid flows out intermittently.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure, wherein the interior of the penpoint cover or the rear end of the pen tube is formed with a soft and elastic ventilating ring. The lower end of the ventilating ring reduces inwards so as to seal the penpoint seat at the front end of the correction pen or the penpoint cover at the rear end so as to form a unidirectional pressure adjusting structure. Thereby, as the pen cover presses downwards, air can be extruded into the pen, and thus the pressure in the correction pen is larger than the outer pressure. As a result, correction liquid can be extruded successfully.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure, a ventilating ring serves to confine the penpoint seat and the pen tail cover, and the lateral sides of the penpoint seat and the pen tail cover are formed with a plurality of ventilating grooves. Thereby, air is extruded out by the pen cover to pass through the ventilating grooves into the pen tube so as to increase the pressure of the correction pen. Thereby, the correction liquid may flow out from the penpoint successfully.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure, wherein the ventilating ring is installed at a front end of the pen tube; the lower edge thereof extends to the pen tube, and the penpoint seat is placed at the front end of the pen tube. The tightening portion at the lower end of the ventilating ring encloses the periphery of the penpoint seat. Thereby, a pressure adjusting structure with the ventilating ring is formed so that air flows unidirectionally is formed and thus a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure is formed.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure, In this correction pen, interior pressure of the pen is increased so that the correction liquid may flow out successfully. The correction pen comprises a pen tube, a penpoint seat, and a ventilating ring. The ventilating ring is installed at one end portion of the pen tube. The lower edge thereof extends to the pen tube, and the penpoint seat is inserted into an end portion of the pen tube. The tightening portion at the lower end of the ventilating ring encloses the periphery of the penpoint seat. Thereby, an pressure adjusting structure with the ventilating ring is formed so that air flows unidirectionally, and thus a correction pen with a pressure adjusting structure is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.